


Potato Soup

by Stardreamt



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: Clarke and Lexa make soup?





	Potato Soup

The cauldron was a moist place to be. Steam smothered Clarke’s face and entered her nostrils.  
“C’mon Lexa,” she said. “It was one fight.”  
Lexa stirred the broth that Clarke sat in. “You know what you did.”  
Clarke lowered her head, slurping up some of the broth and eating a potato. “I know.”  
“Don’t eat the broth.”  
Clarke nodded. “Okay.”  
“Say sorry,” Lexa said.  
“I already did,” Clarke said. “I’m sorry.”  
“For what.”  
“I’m sorry for using your candles to juggle with Aden.”  
“And.”  
Clarke hung her head again, slurping more broth. “And I’m sorry for knocking Aden unconscious.”  
“And.”  
Clarke slurped the broth again and ate another potato. “And I’m sorry for juggling his unconscious body with the candles.”  
Clarke ate another potato.  
Lexa raised her witch broth spoon and slapped Clarke with it. “Stop.” Smack “Eating.” Smack “All.” Smack “The.” Smack “Potatoes!”  
“Ow!” Clarke yelled, eating yet another potato.  
“Stooooopppp!!!!!!!!!!”  
“Okay,” Clarke said, sneaking a green bean into her mouth.  
Lexa smacked her again. “NO BEANS!”  
“I said I’m sorry,” Clarke said.  
“Make up for what you’ve done and then I’ll think about letting you out,” Lexa said.  
“What do I do?”  
Lexa thought for a second and splashed in some canned dehydrated organic range free grass fed gluten free all natural magic. “The Macarena.”  
“What?”  
“Do the Macarena,” Lexa said.  
Clarke stood in the soup and rung the broth out of her clothes. “Okay.”  
“Go,” Lexa said with a nod.  
Clarke did the Macarena, adding her own freestyle sections in when she felt the dance grew stale. Lexa watched intently, judging her form and technique and finally when Clarke was done, she held up a sign with the number 7 on it.  
“Good execution and energy, but your technique could use some work,” Lexa said. “I accept your apology.”  
“Wow thank you Exa,” Clarke said. “Can I call you Exa now as a cute nickname?”  
Lexa thought and then nodded. “You may.”  
“So who are we going to cook in the broth?” Clarke asked.  
“Scott McCall.”  
“Who?” Clarke asked.  
“He’s from the hit MTV show Teen Wolf,” Lexa explained. “He’s ugly and no one likes him. Most people call him Spinach McCall. No one really cares to know his real name. His own mother hates him.”  
“Let’s cook him.”


End file.
